Little Einsteins Blue's Clues in Barney
'''Little Einsteins Blue's Clues in Barney & Dora's Gabba Talent Show! '''is a movie about the world of "Disney's Little Einsteins, Nick Jr's Blue's Clues, Barney & Friends, Dora the Explorer & Yo Gabba Gabba". Plot Steve & Joe put on a show with their little Sister Lisa Burns and their friend Blue. Cast of Characters * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Leo * June * Quincy * Annie * Rocket * Big Jet * Steve Burns * Joe Burns * Lisa Burns * Blue Puppy * Magenta Puppy * Green Puppy * Mailbox * Sidetable Drawer * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Cinnamon * Shovel * Pail * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Periwinkle * Baby Bear * Boris * Gingerbread Boy * Horace * Miranda * Yellow Kitten * Blue Kitten * Orange Kitten * Green Kitten * Purple Kangaroo * Green Kangaroo * Bob * Larry * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Blind Lemon Lincoln * Junior Asparagus * Pa Grape * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Archibald Asparagus * Lovey Asparagus * Madame Blueberry * Dora * Boots * Diego * Alicia * Big Red Chicken * Senor Tucan * Isa the Iguana * Tico the Squirrel * Benny the Bull * DJ Lance * Toodee * Foofa * Brobee * Muno * Plex * Sean Abel * Nick Minor * Daisy Abel * Anna Minor * Brady * Michael * Amy * Rupert * Cleo * Zeta * Antonio * Cepheus * Wyman * Eric * Ishtar * Tina * Luci * Dylan * Harlow * Heidi * Jacqueline * Tart * Reese * Joan * Derek * Adam * Jeffrey * Nigel * Leo * Griselda * Howie * Samantha * Min * Shawn * Tosha * Carlos * Julie * Rosie * Franklin * Blinky * Kathy * Jason * Kenneth * Juan * Robert * Stephen * Hannah * Kim * Kristen * Ashley * Alissa * Chip * Curtis * Jeff * Keesha * Danny * Kelly * Rebecca * Maria * Emily * Linda * Jill * Kevin * Cindy * Tony * Rachel * Penny * Andy * Jessica * Justin * Bruno * Seth * Paul * Libby * Lola * Helen * Bridget * Matt * Tracy * Brian * Shelley * Lillian * Junior * Andrew * Perry * Jean-Claude * Dasha * Michelle * Stella the Storyteller * Mr. Boyd * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty JumpStart Characters from the Book * Frankie * Hopsalot * Pierre the Bear * Casey Cat * Eleanor Elephant * Kisha Koala * CJ the Frog * Edison the Firefly * Cecil the Mouse * Jack the Mouse * Roquefort the Mouse * Brie the Mouse * Boo Boo Bunny * Bebop Hamster * Brady Bear Songs # Barney Theme Song # Sarasponda # Scales and Arpeggios # Do Re Mi # Captain Feathersword Song # Willaby Willaby Woo # Hallelu, Hallelu # Shake My Sillies # Today's the Day # The Breakfast Song # The Clipboard Shuffle # It's a Sunny Sunny Day! # Let's All Play Together # Sidetable's Lament # Too Play Blue's Clues # How Does The Geisha Dance # Travel Song # Just Kazoo It # Putting On a Show # Putting On a Show (reprise) # The More We Share Together # Everyone Is Special # We are Barney and The Backyard Gang # Help Protect Our Earth # Apples And Bananas # Skating Skating # It's Nice Just To Be Me # Goody, Goody # Wild West Medley # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Grilled Cheese # Nursery Rhymes Medley # The B-I-B-L-E # The Airplane Song # Give Me Oil in My Lamp # Growing # Steve's Got a Silly Hat # Alouette # Putting It Together # If I We're a Bell # Blue Danube Waltz # Welcome to JumpStartville (Brady Bear version) # Notes (song) (Brady Bear version) # Baby Bop's Favorite Medley # Who is the King of the Jungle # Down By the Bay # Let's All Make A Song # Redeemed (Broadway version) # Rhythm (Brady Bear version) # Five Little Butterflies # Love Your Neighbor # Tempo # Dynamics # This Little Light of Mine # A Frog Went A-Wooing Go # Sing (There It Is!) # As Smart as You (Tune: This is Not My Day) # Someone to Love You Forever # We Sat On Down # La Raspa # Sing! # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (sung by: Barney & Baby Bop) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay # The Magic of Theater # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Happy Dancing # We've Got Shoes # I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (sung by: Foofa) # Look At Me I'm Dancing (sung by: Toodee) # What Should I Do (Run Sean Abel Run Version) (sung by: Baby Bop & Toodee) # I Can Be Anything That I Want to Be # Putting On The Show (Finale) # Special Friends/We'll Be Happy Together # We Did It # So Long Song # I Love You Clues # Pink # Flower # Hat, Cane, Shoes, Bow Tie and Vest (Jumpstartville) Skidoo * Book of Jumpstartville Answer * Foofa Trivia * This is the great finale episode to use the A clue a clue phrase. The first one is The Grow Show!. * Lisa wore the same clothes and hairstyle while Kim wore in "Key, Key, Where Can You Be?". * in this movie, Swiper the Fox and his Two Silly Monkeys Friends we're very Absent today! * Lisa Burns matching Lillian the twin sister of Jean-Claude. Voiceovers for Clues Pink (Oboe) * A Clue A Clue from Blue's ABC's * No, A Clue from Blue's Big Pajama Party (first clue: A Sleepingbag) * Right There from Magenta Comes Over * Notebook from Mechanics! (first clue: a String) Flower (Flute) * A Clue A Clue from Blue's Senses (first clue: A Box) * No, A Clue from Can You Help? * A Clue from What Is Blue Afraid Of? * Notebook from Steve Gets the Sniffles (second clue: A Bowl) Hat, Cane, Shoes, Bow Tie and Vest (Xylophone) (Jumpstartville) * A Clue A Clue from Joe's Surprise Party (third clue: A Wrapping Paper) * A Clue Right There from What's That Sound? (third clue: The Sound (BOOM-BOOM)) * Over There from Blue's ABC's * Notebook from Shape Searchers * Thinking Chair from The Lost Episode! * Foofa (2 Child kids said) Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:A Clue A Clue The Grow Show